


吻化

by CyranCerulean



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyranCerulean/pseuds/CyranCerulean
Summary: 车补档
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	吻化

晚些时候，伊万·布拉金斯基从外面回来，他已经尽可能把身上的雪片抖落在玄关外，还是带入一片寒气。  
暖色调的东西总是有种特殊的吸引力，尤其是在冬天。伊万并没有在开了暖气的房间里和懒人沙发逗留太久，卧房一隅的浴室里隐隐透出的光线才更吸引他的注意力。  
门未上锁，王耀可能知道他今天提前回来，也可能不知道。再正常不过的细微举动，伊万直接把这当作邀请的信号。  
浴室里泛着朦胧的雾气，头顶的橘黄色光源像一团飘忽的萤火，将浴间和外室隔开的磨砂玻璃上爬满了细小的水珠，他透过那层遮蔽看见投影在玻璃壁上的绰约人影。伊万喉咙一紧，除尽自己的衣物，拿起洗漱台上一个做工精致的小瓶子走了进去。  
王耀靠在浴缸里闭目休息，知道是伊万回来了，主动往里挪了挪位置，给伊万让出一小片空间。伊万贴着浴缸的另一侧坐进水里，他身形高大，即使是两人面对面坐在池底，他也还是占据了俯视的角度。水面没过了王耀的胸线，但那透明的液体根本起不到任何阻隔视线的作用。王耀慵懒地靠在浴缸壁前，修长白嫩的手臂搭在一侧，脖子上细密的水珠不知是雾气还是汗珠，顺着淡红色的咬痕——他不记得这是自己昨天还是前天留下的——滑入水中。他细嫩的胸膛整个浸在水中，或许是光线折射的缘故，他胸前那两颗艳红的蓓蕾比以往更要挺立泛红。  
伊万往前靠近了一点点。  
浴缸是王耀当初亲自设计的，与那些普通的白瓷浴缸不同，他挑选了圆润的雨花石铺满整面池壁，更多的舒适感换来空间的有所减小，一个人躺着很舒服，两个人一起却显得有些拥挤了。  
伊万的手伸进水下，握住了王耀的脚踝，托着他光洁的赤足伸向自己身下。  
脚掌传来某种异样触感时王耀诧异地睁了眼，他下意识想并紧小腿，但伊万下了死死的力道箍住他的左脚，贴在胯下，上下磨蹭着分身。  
伊万以前没让他做过这样的事。王耀喜欢温吞的节奏，通常他们做爱都是选择循规蹈矩的姿势，偶尔会用手或嘴帮助对方解决，但这样的抚慰方式，的确是第一次。  
伊万拉着他的脚踝往自己的方向靠，王耀失去原有的平衡，他攀住池壁上凸起的石子，才避免自己整个人滑进水里。他忍不住叫唤出声。  
“伊万……伊万……”  
“没事的，小耀，等一等，再等等……”  
他伸手去捉他另一条腿。  
用脚掌去触碰那个地方毕竟与手不同，没有五指时轻时重的按压，也没有指尖滑过柱身时有意无意的撩拨——但他面前这个人是王耀，伊万清楚地知道。那正用细嫩脚心摩擦他的是王耀，一丝不挂躺在浴缸里任他抚弄的人是王耀，和他做这种事的人是王耀——是王耀，让他迷恋不可自拔的王耀。  
王耀半躺在浴缸里，伊万的两腿从他腰侧伸过去抵住浴缸的另一端，而王耀的两只脚都被他握在手里，他一边手带着耀继续摩擦自己挺立的器官，另一只手揉捏着王耀柔软的赤足。王耀攀着浴缸边缘，嘴里不停呼喊他的名字。  
“伊万……停一停……”  
“快好了，就快好了……”  
他攥紧他的脚掌，在脚背上留下一道淡淡的箍痕。  
伊万射了。  
王耀的手臂发软，后腰长时间悬空没有支撑，他感到片刻的失力。伊万把他抱起来重新压上浴缸边缘，一边吻着他的脖颈，伸手去拿格架上的玻璃瓶。  
王耀泡澡时从来不撒玫瑰花瓣，或是把整个池子都填满白色泡沫，那样的方式太女气。王耀喜欢精油，他喜欢把那些清凉无色的液体涂抹在背上，浸入温热的水里，香樟，月桂，佛手柑和风信子的味道散在空气中，消弭去他一日的疲劳。但在某些时候，比如说现在，精油的作用就不止如此。  
伊万将那些冰凉的液体倒在手心，他抬高王耀的臀部，找到发红的穴口，浅浅刺入一根手指。  
“疼。”王耀哼了一声。  
“忍一忍。”他亲一亲他的发顶。  
伊万的手指在里面打着旋，他又往里伸进了食指，王耀抖得更厉害了，溅起一些水花沾到了他下巴上。  
他稍稍往后退了一点，托起王耀的右腿，从泛白的足尖开始，一路亲吻到膝窝。  
“好了……伊万……”王耀气息不稳。  
但那个隐秘花园还没有为他彻底打开邀请他进入的迹象。  
王耀下半身完全浸在水下，他涂抹在他穴口的精油还未渗入就已经被稀释了。  
“这样不行，耀。”  
伊万托着他的腰从池子里坐起来，带起哗啦啦一阵水声，王耀还没撑着墙壁跪稳就被伊万猛地朝他胸前拉去。他一下子摔在伊万身前，然后两人的姿势就变成了伊万坐在浴缸里，王耀两腿顶着他腰胯向两边分开跪在他身上，雪嫩的臀部露出水面。  
伊万把精油倒在手上，重新伸进后穴扩张。  
他动作极其温柔，小心拨开入口处的褶皱，寸寸按压下去。王耀抱紧伊万的肩膀，上半身的重量都压在他胸膛上。  
“伊万，这不是月桂叶的味道……”  
“嗯。”伊万如实回答，“这一瓶是弗朗西斯上回送我的，普罗旺斯研发所的新配方。”  
一种奇怪而昂扬的感觉冲击着王耀。沾了水的背部暴露在空气中很快让他感觉到寒冷，而被伊万揉搓爱抚的那处地方却像腾起了一簇细细的火苗，越烧越热。池底并不平整的石头硌得他膝盖发疼，他发出轻声的喘息，悄悄地挪了挪腿，还留在后面的手指因为他的擅自乱动戳上了娇嫩的内壁。  
“小耀等不急了？”伊万咬着他的耳垂轻笑。  
“难受。”王耀埋在他脖颈间，声音闷闷的。  
他们都希望快点从这进退两难的处境里解放出来。  
后穴中的手指已经增加到了三根，伊万听着王耀在他耳边压抑呼吸声，知道自己也快忍耐到了极限。  
“小耀，现在可以了吗？”  
“快点，快一点，伊万……”  
——那就再没有什么好顾忌的了。  
他抱着王耀，将他的双腿朝两边分得更开，扶着性器对准了穴口缓缓刺入。  
骑乘位向来很消耗承受方的体力，主导权又始终掌握在伊万手里。王耀顺着自身重量坐下去，涂满了精油的结合处接触到热水烫得更加厉害，一些水流透过缝隙渗了进去，带给王耀更异样的刺激感。  
柱身终于整根进入王耀的体内，伊万停在那个状态下让他们感受彼此。王耀难耐地抬起眼看他，伊万托起他的脸，同他交换了一个温柔的吻，感受到王耀紧绷的后穴又渐渐放松下来。  
“那我动了？”  
激烈的抽送终于开始，伊万抓着王耀的腰让他上下起伏着吞吐自己的欲望，每一次都退到只剩前端被含在那片温暖的软肉里，再狠狠地将王耀的身子拉下，直捅到深处。王耀叫出了第一次呻吟就再也压抑不住，伊万一边做一边舔吮他的胸蕊，王耀只能紧紧抱住他的脖子不让自己失去平衡。  
“大声一点，叫出来，小耀。”伊万亲吻着他的锁骨说，“别忍着，我喜欢听你的声音。”  
“太，太快了……啊哈……”  
下半身的刺激直接传送到大脑，王耀不知道自己今晚是怎么了，身体的敏感程度似乎比平时还要高了一倍，哪怕是伊万最不经意的撩拨，都能在他身体上激起千层浪。  
“疼、疼……嗯……”  
伊万的动作凶狠，每一下都结实地顶到最深处，王耀在这样的攻势下毫无反抗能力。他平时都是在尽可能地配合，然而今天他却渴求更多。  
王耀不由自主地顺着伊万的节奏自己在他身上动了起来，这一反应鼓舞了伊万，他耸动得愈发厉害，紧紧地把王耀抱在怀里，对准了一点使劲研磨，直到王耀再次承受不住地哭出声。  
“万尼亚……”  
“我在，我在呢。”  
仿佛有一团迷雾将他包裹起来，他在那幽微香气的引诱下迷失了方向。交合处热得快要融化，不断的顶弄击起一圈圈水纹。下身感觉不到丝毫黏腻，从他们体内分泌出的清液很快又在水中扩散开去。伊万含着他一边的乳尖用舌头不断舔舐，手覆在他另一边的胸前，食指围着乳晕轻轻画圈。一直被冷落的分身早已挺立了起来，仅靠后面和胸前的刺激王耀已经感觉自己快要招架不住。  
“伊万……我、我……快要……”  
“再等等，等等我。”  
雨花石很好地截留了水的温度，他们缠绵了这么久，整池水并未冷下多少。伊万托着王耀的腰向后倒去，王耀再一次全身浸入水中，头枕在浴缸边缘，伊万伏在他身上继续律动。  
两双被水润湿的眸子沾染上欲望的色彩，湿透了的头发服帖地贴在颊侧，伊万凑近王耀跟前，吻上了他的唇。他的嘴唇精致又柔软，伊万勾着他上唇轻轻吸吮，像含着一瓣樱桃。  
伊万身下的速度愈发加快，王耀被他顶得说不出一句完整的话，唇齿间泄出断断续续的吟哦，高翘的欲望已经肿胀到了极限。伊万最后一记狠狠的戳刺，撞在他体内的那个敏感点上，王耀哭喊着，乳白色的液体溅上了伊万的腹部。高潮后的后庭猛烈收缩着，伊万抱紧他在他耳畔发出低沉粗重的喘息，炽热的种子尽数冲进了王耀体内。  
总算做完了……王耀闭着眼疲惫地想。伊万还没有拔出去，他停在里面感受王耀带给他的余韵，在王耀身上各处不停地种下更多的吻痕。  
恍惚间他感到伊万把他抱了起来，身体接触到干爽的布料，擦净他身上的水珠。伊万抱着他一起躺进被子里，为他把乱发梳理到脑后，在他身边躺下，将他拥入自己怀中。他吻着耀的额头，是不带情欲意味的吻，那是在本能地保护自己的伴侣。  
王耀迷迷糊糊向伊万靠去，即使在半梦半醒间他也贪恋额上的温柔，心甘情愿在伊万的拥吻下融化。  
他们呼吸着彼此的温暖，终于坠入安稳的深眠。

END.


End file.
